


One Last High School Bully

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was only a matter of time until Shuichi couldn't take it anymore(Endgame spoilers)





	One Last High School Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload
> 
> Contains noncon if you didn't read the tags for some reason

 

It's dark...it's all dark. The afternoon light is hidden away from the space behind the school, and the walls of the sports supply shed only further shade Kokichi's view. What light does come through the half open shed door is blocked by the student standing over him, keeping him from running away.

“I've finally caught you, Kokichi,” the students, a third year, says. His breathing is thick and heavy, as if he's just run a kilometer. His face is red, and his eyes are dilated and glossed over.

“W-what do you want with me?” Kokichi almost cries.

“You're so quiet and small, you manage to slip away so easily, but now you can't…!” His lips are shiny with drool pooling in the bottom of his mouth.

“I don't understand…” Kokichi feels tears build up in the corners of his eyes. “Shuichi… Please let me go…”

“No way!” Shuichi moves his face closer to Kokichi's. “I finally have you alone. Do you know how it feels whenever I see another boy talk to you? You always act so nervous and flustered and…so adorable! I want to be the only one that sees you like that! I want to be the only that that gets to see your face all red and hear your voice stuttering! I can't stand it!” Shuichi is drooling now, looking at Kokichi as if he's a starving animal.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Kokichi can't stop the tears from tinkling down his cheeks. No one ever gives him any attention, so the way Shuichi is talking to him is overwhelming. Him, adorable? What’s happening? “Shuichi, are you, uh,” he stammers, desperately trying to think of something to change the subject.

“What is it?” Shuichi's expression completely changes, and he looks as if he's genuinely interested in what Kokichi has to say.

“Are you…gay?”

“It doesn't matter! I only have eyes for you, and I don't care in the slightest that you're a guy! I only care about one thing,” he blurts out, all in one breath.

“Huh?”

“That you're mine .”

And with that, Shuichi slams his lips against Kokichi's. He's so rough, it almost hurts when their mouths meet; it doesn't hinder him, and he immediately shoves his tongue into Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi tries to bite, so he becomes even more forceful. He keeps shoving his tongue as deep as it can go until he notices the other boy almost choking, at which point he pulls back. A string of saliva connects their lips, and he breaks it with his tongue.

“Ah, hah…” Kokichi’s mouth hangs open, partially out of need for breath and partially out of shock.

“Oh, that was good,” Shuichi giggles, smiling. Not like he has anything to compare it to.

“Ah…” Kokichi mutters again, not knowing how to respond. He wants to yell and cry and run away, but he can’t do anything but stand still.

Shuichi latches onto the right side of Kokichi's neck, sucking.

“Don't! Don't make a mark!” Kokichi cries, knowing what Shuichi is doing, but he continues biting and sucking. Kokichi closes his eyes, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of teeth on his skin.

Shuichi slowly lets go and looks over his work. He leans in farther and puts his arms on Kokichi's shoulders as he licks over the hickey like a cat.

“Uh…” Kokichi whines. He twists his head away, trying to get Shuichi to stop touching him.

Instead, Shuichi grabs Kokichi's head with his left hand and pushes it towards him. He abandons the smaller boy's neck for his ear. Shuichi licks around the outside before biting and tugging, eliciting whines from Kokichi. The noises are so sweet, and Shuichi suddenly becomes aware of the heat in his pants. Deciding it no longer necessary, he removes his hand from Kokichi's head and uses it to loudly unzip his pants. He pulls his penis out through his underwear and pushes it up against Kokichi's thigh.

“Oh,” Kokichi doesn't know why, but he enjoys the feeling of it on him, and he hates himself for it. Maybe it’s because this is the first time he’s ever done anything even remotely sexual with anyone.

“Y-you can take yours out too, if you want…” Shuichi whines, basically drooling at the possibility.

“N-no thanks,” he politely declines.

“That’s okay~” Shuichi looks disappointed, but only for a moment. He grabs Kokichi’s chin and forces their lips together, immediately shoving his tongue inside again. He holds Kokichi’s chin so tightly that it makes his fingers numb, but he feels that if he gives any leeway, Kokichi will slip through his fingers like sand. If he digs his nails in a litter deeper, kisses him a little harder, then he won’t leave. If he could, he would nail Kokichi down so that he could never leave him.

Kokichi doesn’t bother struggling anymore, but he doesn’t reciprocate. He lets Shuichi’s tongue do what it pleases, running along the back of his teeth and pushes against his tongue. His tongue awkwardly rubs against Shuichi’s as the other boy’s tongue displaces it. However unintentional, Shuichi takes it as  being kissed back, and twists his tongue around Kokichi’s. Kokichi closes his eyes and focuses on trying to keep his tongue as still as possible. With Shuichi’s lips pushed hard against his and saliva being spread, he has a hard time focusing. As much as he doesn’t want it, it still feels good. His nerves are all set off as he’s kissed, and all his body wants is more contact while his mind wants to be set free.

Shuichi pulls away again and admires the drool dripping from both of their mouths. Kokichi had forgotten about it, but now he feels Shuichi shallowly humping him while his penis is twitching crazily against his thigh. He wouldn’t even think it is possible to become that aroused by just kissing, but Shuichi is just full of surprises.

“Ahhh…” Shuichi rests his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. He starts kissing and licking him again, but much more gently. He might even admit it’s enjoyable if not for being grinded against.

“Hey, Kokichi,” Shuichi mutters. “I’m almost done.” Kokichi can’t see it, but he’s sure Shuichi is smirking.

With a few more thrusts, Shuichi cums. When he does, he bites deep into Kokichi’s neck.

“Augh! Hey!” He yells out, a few fresh tears joining the dried ones. He tries to push Shuichi away, but the other boy refuses to budge as Kokichi gets another purple mark on him. As soon as the teeth let go of his skin, Kokichi pushes Shuichi away as hard as he can, making him step backwards and stumble.

“I’m so happy...I got the chance to be with Kokichi like lovers do.” He smiles, talking to himself with blush and sweat all across his face. “Now that I’ve made you mine, we can do stuff like this all the time!”

He doesn’t know how to respond, so Kokichi simply stares at him.

Shuichi gets near him again, and Kokichi’s breath hitches. He smiles again and plants a gentle peck on the boy’s cheek. Satisfied, he turns around and walks away

Kokichi moves along the wall until he isn’t near the white splatters decorating it and slumps down, staring hazily at the sight of Shuichi’s legs walking away in the distance. His breathing is heavy, and he can feel how how hot his face is. He’s sure he should be crying or running away or doing anything else but sitting down, but he can’t. He only focuses on the thoughts in his mind that he is sure he should not be having.

He’s disappointed. Disappointed that Shuichi didn’t go farther and make him feel good even though he kept saying no. He can barely handle thinking it, much less admitting it, but Kokichi hopes that Shuichi won’t stop next time.

God, he’s so pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> We all agree pregame Saihara was a yandere right


End file.
